True Treasure
by BeyondTomorrowithyou
Summary: When something precious to Guy is destroyed, what can be done to fix it? & why is it so important to him? My latest 'Guy Revealed' story!


_Wow, been nearly 2_ _ **years**_ _since my last story!_

 _On The Croods Confessions Tumblr website, I came across a comment that was very interesting:_

 _'_ _I feel like the three shells on Guy's necklace were to represent his mother, father and him.'_

 _I thought this made a very good theory & would make a great origin story about Guy's past! So, like my other ideas - this 1 stuck around until I made a story out of it!_

 _P.S. - (Any sentences in italics means the character doesn't speak out loud but rather, in their head)_

 _Enjoy! & if you have something 2 say about my latest work – I'd __**LOVE**_ _2 hear it!_

* * *

"What in the End were you _THINKING_?!"

Guy never yelled, or screamed...at _anyone_. He certainly never told others off either. But now, with his necklace in the dirt, the smallest shell smashed…that alone completely turned it around.

The day had gone on like any other. As was usual, Sandy ran around with Douglas, often within knocking range of family members & pets. But as they turned a corner in the forest, they smacked headfirst into Eep & Guys pet Bear Owl Flare – whom Guy happened to be riding. Flare darted to the side, sending Guy flying. At the same time his necklace caught on her fur, flying in the opposite direction. It finally landed – directly in front of a rampaging Sandy & Douglas.

Picking up his ruined item he stormed off without another word, his face black as thunder.

Having been close behind Flare, Eep hadn't missed much. She shot a dirty look at her sister and pet. "I have to say I know how he _feels_."

Glaring at Douglas & Sandy, Belt began a lengthy scolding.

A cool breeze blew thought the beach at twilight. Perched upon a Sand Stone, Guy gazed down at the pieces of his necklace laid out before him. " _Even tar couldn't fix this."_

Just then, he felt something land on his head. Eep's Red Panda Glider peered at him before plopping onto his lap. "Hey Cloak, what you doing here?" Cloak nuzzled his face in response. "Heh, you never venture far from your girl. So, where is she?" Cloak chattered back, flapping a paw over his shoulder. Hearing a rustle behind him, Guy threw back his head with a sigh. "Don't worry Eep, I'm fine."

Emerging from the brush, Eep sat down beside him. She looked down at the destroyed necklace, racked with guilt. "I'm _so_ sorry Guy….is there anything you…want me to do?"

He gazed at her fondly. He wasn't mad anymore, but at the same time…...felt so low. "You came, that's more than enough."

A small smile on her lips, her eyes fell back on the broken jewellery. "That necklace must have a pretty good story attached to it."

For the first time since the whole thing began, Guy broke into a grin. "A very good one indeed."

As the sun dipped further over the horizon its light fell on Guy's necklace, each shell shining brightly.

"This necklace…...is one of the last things I made with my family."

His fingers rested upon the first shell. "This Snail Seashell, my Dad found this one around the rocks pools on a beach filled with pebbles instead of sand."

Having only just seen what a beach _was_ not all that long ago, Eep found it hard to imagine how another might look compared to the one she now called home. "I bet crossing it was interesting!"

Guy let out a small chuckle. "Oh yeah you had to watch where you tread. I got well & truly _stuck_ at one point! Took both my parents to get me out!"

He moved his hand down to the second shell, slowly rotating it. "My Mother's Spiral Shell, she found it in a cove with this _incredible_ reef filled with corals of every colour you could _think_ of!"

Eep's eyes flashed with fascination. "How could you choose just one among so _many?!_ "

Guy shrugged, focused on the shell. "Somehow, my Mum knew which one she wanted."

With a heavy sigh, Guy opened his other hand, revealing the broken fragments of his last shell. "I found this little Conch Shell in an area full of sand dunes."

He then broke out into a grin. "It was the only shell I found in the whole area…& I was so bloody _proud_ of it. I know now it was silly, thinking one tiny shell was my most important find."

Eep shook her head. "No, the fact that _you_ found it _makes_ it important. As a kid, whenever Dad brought back food I would scrounge around our home trying to find anything edible just to show I could do the same. Granted we never _ate_ what I found, but I was just so desperate to prove it wasn't in vain. Heck, there were things I adored I can honestly say I _hate_ now! _(Crispy Bear being one!)_ "

A small snort of laughter escaped Guy. With his other hand, he picked up the remainder of his necklace. "Once I had these 3, we made them into this necklace so that I would never lose them."

Smiling, Eep placed her hand over his, gently caressing the broken shards. Cloak sniffed them curiously. "I never held onto items like these, but I guess that's because there wasn't much I loved about my old life…Until the night you gave me _my_ first shell."

Eep bit her lip. "I was so _angry_ when it got destroyed. Because it represented everything I wanted most. _That_ is something you are lucky enough to have. Memories… & family that are worth keeping in these treasures. My family conflicts take up most of my memory – I honestly can't remember much past it. And yet I'm finding it even harder to remember those days now too. Because the life I have now is…...more than I ever thought I would, or _could_ have."

Guy drew her into an embrace. "And that's why you're the best Eep."

Even with the sun in her face, Eep's blush was clearly visible.

Reaching into her pocket, Eep cupped something in her hand. "I found this at the rock pools this morning. I was gonna ask if you knew what it was." Within her palm lay a small black sphere no bigger than her thumb. It gleamed brilliantly in the sun's light. Far more so than the shell necklace.

Guy _stared_ at it. His family had told him of sea orbs like this but they had only ever described them as white or pale gold. He had never even _considered_ that black ones could exist! "A _Sea_ _Orb!_ Eep its _amazing_! How did you _find_ something like this?!"

Shrugging, Eep turned towards the far end of the beach. "The tide was really heavy & a lot of stuff washed up, most of which we already have." She rolled the orb along the palm of her hand. "I might not have seen this had it not caught the light when it did. I never knew round things came from the _sea_ too!"

Guy nodded, still entranced by the orb's beauty. "Oh yes, they do. But they're extremely rare. I've only ever heard stories about these but never actually _seen_ one till now. You're _incredibly_ lucky Eep, not everyone sees one of these in their lifetime. If I found one, I'd count my lucky suns every day for life!"

Eep beamed as bright as the sun, she hadn't realised just how big a find she had. Better yet, it had cheered Guy up immensely! She held the orb to the light & found that when raised up to the sun, it had a slight brown tinge mixed in with the black orb's colour. "Hey, if you look at it like this way it has the exact same colour as your eyes!"

Putting down his necklace, Guy examined the orb again. He'd never payed attention to eye colour apart from Eep's, he'd never known _anyone_ to have her piercing green eyes. He saw his eyes as plain brown in comparison. Yet her comment was making him go red. "Um, thanks Eep but my eyes are brown, not black."

"You're wrong, your eyes are so dark they're almost black. The only time I see the brown in them is at night against fire. Exactly like this Sea Orb!"

Guy was now at tomato blush level. "You pay that much attention to my eyes?"

Eep's expression turned cheeky. "Well…...where do you _want_ me to look when I talk to you?"

Shaking his head laughing Guy stood up, necklace in hand. "Thanks for today Eep, I don't _how_ you did it but…I'm glad you did, regardless."

She nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He turned her hand over, gazing at the orb within. "Take care of that. It's a treasure you won't find again."

With that, he headed back to the family's Home Base. Eep stared after him. She was glad to have cheered him up, but felt like there was more she could do. Looking back to her treasure, her answer struck her.

A short while later, she found Belt, cleaning up the mess Sandy & Douglas had made that morning. He gave her a little wave before climbing up & giving her a hug.

"Hey Belt, the trouble makers learnt their lesson?" The little sloth nodded, an adorably stern look on his face. Eep grinned. "Listen, think you could help with me with something?"

* * *

The next morning, Guy had finished checking the traps & fruit nets near the south end of the forest - & given that he had to drag it all the way back to the Base, meant _no_ one was going hungry that morning.

Following breakfast, he started towards his tent where Eep was waiting.

"Feel like visiting the Isle of Tomorrow? The tide's completely out right now."

Guy looked in the Isle's direction. There were times when the sea would completely cover the sandbank leading to the island, which meant you'd have to trudge through thigh deep water to reach it. But Eep was right, the path leading to the island was bone dry & Guy honestly felt like the change of scenery. He nodded, smiling for the first time that day. "Sounds perfect."

After making their way across the sandbank they headed to the rock pools, watching as all manner of sea life swam beneath them. Taking in the sun's rays atop some high coastal rocks, Eep nodded to Cloak who immediately dove into her pouch bag.

"What's in Eep's pack that you want Cloak?" Eep took a deep breath as her pet handed her something. The object glinted in the sunlight, in a somewhat familiar way. Guy peered curiously. "What's that there?"

Eep smiled nervously. "Just something special I'm returning."

Now Guy was intrigued. "And what would that be?"

Eep placed the object in his hand. "This."

Opening his hand, Guy saw his treasured necklace. And in place of his smashed Conch Shell…was Eep's Sea Orb.

"Eep, what…. _..how_ did you?"

"Belt 'borrowed' your necklace for me after you went to sleep last night. I know there was nothing we could do to fix the shell but I figured I could put something of…...equal value, sentimental or otherwise…in its place. So, after a bit of trekking & some amber sap glue later – here it is."

"But it's yours, _you_ found it." He tried to hand it back to her but she didn't take it.

"And _I_ can give anything of mine away if I please." She pressed his fingers back over the necklace.

"But why are you giving it to me?"

"Like you said, it's something you don't find every day…...like you."

Completely taken aback, Guy simply stared at her. "Eep…..."

She leant forward, grasping his necklace clasped hand. "Those shells represent your family's love." Her fingers grazed the orb. "This represents what you mean to _me_ , I want _you_ to have it."

For a while, Guy said nothing. Then, he raised his hands up…...& tied the necklace round his neck. Eep beamed gleefully. "It looks _great_ Guy."

Guy gazed at the orb around his neck. "No…... _you're_ the great one Eep." Taking her hand, he pulled her close. "Never forget that."

What they did next kept them quiet for the next little while.

When they finally pulled apart, Guy grasped his necklace his eyes never leaving Eep's. "Because you know what?...I'd rather treasure _you_."

* * *

 _When_ _thinking of what type_ _of treasure Eep could find, I immediately thought - 'How about a pearl?!' & a _**_RARE_** _1 to boot!' So a Black Pearl seemed_ _Perfect_ _!_

 _It being so different from all the other forms of objects the Croods have encountered thus far & it being something that is __**still**_ _highly valued 2 this day!_

 _The shells & the pearl also symbolised to me how love evolves over time - Guy's love 4 his original family is still there __but he's now developed new forms of love, with Eep & with the Croods. _

_Hope this one is another u all will like!_

 _Love 2 all who read my work! Have a good 1!_


End file.
